Burning Blood
by AKA Gecko
Summary: Harry is taken back to the Dursley's at the end of fourth year. During his summer he is abused beyond belief and when he gets back at Hogwarts it is no better. His own house rejects him. With nothing left to lose the boy-who-lived went to a certain potions master for help, everyone is shocked when Harry then becomes inseparable from the snarky professor. Full WARNINGS inside...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, never have and never will. **

**A/N: Warnings: Child abuse, sexual abuse, and violent scenes. Later on will be sex scenes. **

Prologue – Welcome Home

Harry sat in his bedroom, having only just arrived back from Hogwarts. He and his trunk had been thrown in the cupboard and his wand confiscated. He was barely in for one minute before the insults had begun.

"_Freak! Get in here now!" _The screech came from downstairs. Hurriedly gathering his-self and taking a deep breath he began on the decent downstairs.

Just as he reached the bottom step a hand came round and hit him in the stomach hard. Looking down he noticed the slipper-ed feet. Uncle Vernon. "My office now _freak_." The boy stood straight and followed him. Once he stood inside the office another male came up from behind him smirking, he put his hand on the boys shoulder and shoved the boy to his already bruised knees. "We will be continuing your training, only this time we have…Accessories." The boy looked up. His eyes going wide, wanting to scream seeing the heavy metal in his uncle's hand. He looked around frantically wanting to scream and run as fast as he could, but there was no escape route. It did not matter, the boys legs were frozen beneath him. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. _Good bye Potter. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have never owened Harry Potter nor have I ever claimed to! **

**A/N: Warnings: HEAVY CHILD ABUSE AND UNDERAGE SEXUAL ABUSE! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ! **

Chapter One – The Breaking In

(Harry P.O.V)

_It's all my fault. I made Diggory die…My fault Voldemort returned. I should have done more. This is my punishment. I deserve this. My fault. My entire fault. I am here now to serve. _

My eyes widened as I saw my uncle for the first time in two days. He opened the door and stood there stock naked.

"Time for your first lesson." I gulped the air.

(No one P.O.V _time skip_)

The boy sat still his frame having gotten smaller over the past four weeks. At the start he had cried each night for the wrong doing they were doing to him. Yet as time passed he began to believe in them. He no longer cried, he knew he deserved this.

The once deep emerald eyes had dimmed and darkened, they almost looked black these days. He had bruises and cuts littering the whole expanse of his body. Dried blood stuck his hair to his forehead yet the external wounds were nothing. Nothing compared to those inside. Inside were no one could see.

The walls of his new cupboard were unforgiving and bare to the brick making his shoulders raw. The thick metal collar he wore sat on his collar bone making a circle where it rubbed with each movement. He also had chains on each ankle which were attached to the wall with some extra chain for movement. There were no remnants of the healthy boy that he once was. The wind blew outside making the boy shiver as the holes in the wall let the air through. The chains rattled slightly with the movement. He knew he'd soon be sent for. He also knew there was nothing he could do about it. Dudley had friends over today and he was to be their entertainment tonight.

_(Time Skip) _

"Oi! Dud! Where is it then?" The once fat boy looked up smirking at the others.

"Fathers just taming him, he'll be through soon." The others cackled. None noticed the sick look on the boy's face when they all turned away.

"I SAID KEEP STILL!" The man screeched in the skeletons ear. He shivered slightly and held onto the desk slightly wishing for it to come to him. There was a small warm breeze, but then it went again. That's when a harder smack hit him. The buckle hit right on his spine. He bowed forwards a broken scream leaving his throat unable to take anymore. The older man just laughed then grasped the chains dragging the broken boy behind him.

"Get washed, Dudley will want you clean." The man unclicked the chains but left all the mackles and the heavy collar in place. He then left the shaking frame in the bathroom. Picking up a rag the boy stepped into the shower and began to clean his-self scrubbing away at the dirt. When he stepped out again the other man was back a clean pillowcase in his hand. The boy took it and made some holes in it then slipped it on over his head. The chains were clicked back onto the collar but the others left off.

"I get to have you first is that understood?" The older man sat on the closed toilet seat and unzipped his trousers. The boy's eyes went wide as older man pulled himself out of his boxers. _Oh please lord not again._ The boy began to get on his knees but the old man tutted and pulled him closer. "Oh no, not like that…" An evil smirk crossed his face as he lifted the boy into his lap.

Blood began to seep down the boys legs, he had been ripped. His uncle smirked and dressed himself again. His dick still covered in the boys blood. He watched as it began to drip on the floor from where the boy stood.

"Downstairs now! They are waiting." The _freak _obliged and went downstairs. His uncle following him. Once they walked into the lounge everyone turned their heads. Several smirked others began to rub themselves. The skeleton looked down avoiding everyone's gaze. "Now as it only seemed fair I took his virginity. You may have as much fun with him as you like…Just…Don't kill him. Understood?" There were murmurs around the room and the older man pushed the shaking skeleton forwards then closed the door.

"How…pretty…" One spoke up going over to the boy. In his hand he held a whip. The boys all watched intently. Most of them had pulled their trousers down and had started stroking themselves. Moans echoed around the room.

"Make him naked!"

"Aye do!" The two that sat closest said.

"Oh yes…Poppet…Everything off…" With shaking hands he undressed himself taking off the pillowcase then putting it to the side. He went back into the position he was first in. The one sitting closest pulled him over his lap and stroked the flesh on the boys arse. They all watched mesmerised. Even the one in the corner. The one with the whip waited for the others hand to move before bringing it down hard on the small ones arse. Blood began to rise to the surface almost immediately, leaving three fresh lines. They all smirked and several said _'another'. _He brought it back down again and again splitting the skin.

It went on for hours, hitting, touching, and biting. Each one had taken him at least twice. His legs no longer supported him and both of them were covered in blood. There was no saying that it came from one particular place, fore he was bleeding from all over. He hoped the night was over.

He lay on the floor of the lounge as the guests went back to their homes. He had no energy to move. Not energy to even cry.

Once the house went quite another figure slipped into the lounge. Dudley. He sighed and picked up his cousin. Carefully he took him to the bathroom and carefully placed him on the side.

"I'm sorry Harry, so sorry." He slowly began to bathe him cleaning the wounds. Once he had done the best he could he took him back to his cupboard and placed him down on the cold floor. Just as he turned to lock it his dad came in.

"Did you have fun?" Turning around he placed a fake smile on his face.

"Yes, thanks dad. He goes back in two weeks?" His father looked at the boy and nodded a grin almost splitting his face.

"Right, up to bed with you!" Dudley walked out of the room his shoulders slumping as he turned the corner. He ran up to his room and shut the door behind him, his thoughts on the boy in the cupboard. _What has he done to you? _

He sat and stared out of the window as it began to rain, like the sky itself was upset. It began to pour as the boy in the cupboard downstairs slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters. NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL! **

**A/N: Here is Chapter two hope it's what you expect : ) Sorry if it is distressing **

Chapter Two – Heading Home

The days passed the boy by and nothing got better. Dudley hadn't been back since that night, his father kept him away from the freakishness once he got ill. He thought it was the _freaks _fault and so punished him more.

Tomorrow he'd be returning back to his real home. The home that has always wanted him.

"Where is dinner freak?" He almost fell from the chair he was kneeling upon getting down the sauce to place on the dinner.

"Sorry Master, it is on its way." The voice was barely a whisper and had to be strained to be heard. It was his final night here and his uncle planned to make him remember it.

He walked up to the table balancing all three plates at once. Carefully he placed them down in order. Uncle, Dudley then Petunia. It was the same every day, every meal.

He went to go sit in the corner when he felt a hand grab at him. He turned swiftly, his head disagreed with the quick movement and almost had him on the floor. His Uncles greedy eyes were upon him.

"Two choices boy. Here now, or all night." He let his eyes fall to the floor.

"Now Master." The older man smirked his eyes glittering. The boy got on his knees and crawled under the table careful not to touch anything by accident. Once there he noticed the man's legs open in front of him. He swallowed a shaky breathe and moved closer to him. His collar tapped against the edge of the chair and that was all the man needed. Harry noticed as his uncle's trousers began to get tighter on the man. By now he had less care, what he was, was a piece of filth that deserved to be used and hurt. He was worthless. He knew that, and he didn't care. He didn't want to change.

A sudden yank brought the boy out of his musings. He got back to his job. He quickly had the man out of his pants. Knowing not to touch him with his hands he began to get to work with his mouth. Slowly running the tip of his tongue around the head before sucking it then licking up his length. His small hands fisted from the urge of using them. Above the table his uncle and wife were kissing passionately. This all made Dudley feel sick. He left the room mumbling about giving his parents privacy. Harry began to suck harder taking the whole length in his mouth.

Once his uncle had cum in his mouth the boy swallowed it quickly, staying where he sat on his heels. His uncle grunted at him and the boy quickly stood before him his head lowered.

"Enough, go to your cupboard. I'll let you out in the morning."

"Thank you Master." The boy took his leave not looking back.

The next morning arrived and the boy was once more hauled out of his cupboard gaining more scratches on the way out. He looked an utter mess. His hair was un-brushed and full of dirt and…god knows what. He had bruises all over his body, purple bags under his eyes and chain marks all around his wrists ankles and neck. Cuts of all shapes and sizes also littered his body, some small and barely noticeable but some were an inch deep and wide and went across seven or eight inches in length. The obvious malnourishment of the boy could be seen from a mile off. The internal damage couldn't be seen but the young boy could feel it every time he moved.

"Shower now! Your stuff is already packed from last year. You'll get your precious wand when we are ready to go? Am I understood?" The boy nodded once looking at the floor. "I SAID AM I UNDERSTOOD?" The boy shivered.

"Yes Sir…" The man tutted and then began to walk out pulling the chain on the boys neck. However he had forgotten about those on his ankles and before long he could go no further. The man growled as he undid them.

He moved closer to the boy his arm rose higher with each step he took. The boy began to back away until he came to the desk in the room. He brought it down with a thundering slap. The boy let out a small eek before he passed out. He began to fall then his head got caught on the desk and hit it with a thunderous smack. The man grumbled and dropped the chain he was holding leaving the boy on the floor.

It was an hour before the boy regained consciousness.

(Harry P.O.V)

I remember smacking my head. That's all. The rest was a hazy mess. I wanted to cry when I came round, _but I do not deserve to cry. _Being able to cry means you deserve forgiveness. I do not deserve forgiveness. Remembering the last words I quickly got up and got the key off the side undoing the chains and mackles. Moving as quickly as possible I got into the bathroom and got washed. Holding the harsh towel to my skin I walked across the landing to the room I used to stay in. I quickly pulled on my underwear it feeling odd on my skin. As I let go of it my hips began to hurt. The elastic pushed on the bruises and some of the swollen lines from the cane the previous night of last. Wincing, I quickly grabbed some jeans and a top and put them on. Then came the socks. I pulled them over my ankles gently. Taking a hooded cloak I held it over my arm. I quietly went downstairs hauling my trunk after me. The collar still on.

(No one P.O.V)

The boy stood still in the hallway, perfectly dressed. But the clothes were too big. They hung from his empty frame. His family came down the stairs ten minutes later one of them carrying a wooden box. He shoved it into the boy's hands. The boy merely took out the wand from within and placed it up his arm where a piece of leather was strapped waiting. It slipped in perfectly. It was home again. The boy placed the box in the trunk his head still down.

Arms encased him. Then there was a click and the collar was gone. He felt the weight of it disappear. He knew what came next. He put his cloak on and tied it so his marks were hidden. They all quickly went into the car and silence was throughout the journey. No one said anything. The only thing you could hear was the four breathes.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry if you didn't like these lst two chapters. They from now on will have less A LOT LESS violence. And any including his family will just be memories. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER ALL THAT GOES TO JK! I MAKE NO MONEY OUT OF THESE FICS!**

**A/N: This is the next instalment no warnings really, it's a bit of a break from the last two heavy chapters : ) **

Chapter three – First Reactions

His family had gone and the boy stood by the same pillar he had done for the past three years. His trunk was beside him and an owl by his feet in a cage. His shoulders were slumped and his face couldn't be seen due to the cloak that he wore. To others he might as well not be there, no one really noticed him as he was so still and quiet. Well no one unless they were looking for him. Which several people were.

"Look there he is!" The man almost jumped up and down with glee. His dark brown hair moved with him his curls tangling into one another. The other followed his gaze and they all moved into where the boy stood.

"Harry Potter." The boy flinched at the use of his name. No one really noticed. "Come on lad." The man took hold of his wrist. Harry screamed and tried to pulled his writs free from the man's grasp. In the struggle his hood came down. The people surrounding Harry gasped in shock. The man that had originally took hold of the boy held his hand up to his mouth, tears forming in his eyes as he took in the state of his god-son.

"Harry…" A man stepped around the others and looked at the boy his eyes wide taking in the boy that stood there. Everything seemed to stand still in that moment all their eyes on the boy. The boy quickly pulled the hood back up covering is face, making time go again. His god-fathers eyes began to water tears making steady tracks down his cheeks.

One of the men surrounding him took charge of the situation.

"Come on let's get him onto the train. Sirius take his trunk, Remus take Hedwig." They all began to move again shepherding Harry around to reach where the train was docked. One of the men climbed on board talking to the driver who stood in front of them.

"Harry…Harry…You have a choice you can stay here with the driver or go find your friends." The small boy stayed still not moving his small frame stock still. "Well Harry what do you want?"

"Whatever you would like Sir." The voice was barely a whisper, but those who heard it was shocked.

"I…er-r…Harry go find an empty carriage and stay in it." The boy nodded once but still stayed where he stood. "Now Harry." The boy shuffled out of the room and down to the corridor to an empty carriage.

(Snapes P.O.V)

Harry left for the compartments leaving us all behind. Once he was out of ear shot they all turned and faced me.

"What's been happening?"

"Why did Dumbledore send him back?"

"Who did this?"

"He's a child!"

"He looks as if he's ready for the grave!"

"What can you do?" All the questions were thrown at me. I just sighed.

"SHUT UP!" All of the men went quiet. "I do not know who did this OR how this happened. I DO NOT KNOW why Dumbledore sent him back, BUT I WILL FIND OUT!" They all looked at me quietly mumbling as they shuffled around the small area. This wasn't right; the boy looked like death on legs, and seemed even more incompetent than ever before. _His father will know about this. _

_(time skip) _

The hall filled with the year's two to seven. I looked over at them indifferent a sneer on my face. Lucius sat beside me as the new potions assistant. He needed something to pass his time now he had stopped serving the Dark Lord _(Or so they though. Incompetent people)._ Of course I was there some of the time to help.

"Severus! Damn pay attention to me!" A slap across my leg made me jump slightly and I scowled at him. "A reply at last!" A small smirk flittered across his lips.

"Yes Lucius?"

"I can smell them all Severus…It hurts…" I sighed and waved my wand once a small red bottle appearing in front of us. "Is…that…" I nodded once, his eyes met mine carefully. "Yours?" I smirked and nodded again.

"Drink up love." He smiled and poured it into his glass leaving the bottle near him. Flitwick cowered a little.

(Harry P.O.V)

The sorting ceremony had just finished and Dumbledore was giving his speech. People were still staring at me. I was glad my hair had grown over the holiday it was now past my shoulders as it hid me well.

"…First years please note the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds! Finally a note to you all, my luck be with you in this year and make it a good one!" People began to clap and then Dumbledore sat back in his seat.

The food appeared around us and I looked around sceptically. "Eat!" Dumbledore's voice carried through the hall. I took a few items onto my plate, chicken and a few carrots mainly. Using my folk I pulled the flesh off the chicken and mashed the carrot into a rough pulp. I managed to eat one mouthful of chicken before I was full. Forcing myself I took half a forkful of carrot and placed it in my mouth I chewed carefully. When the desserts came onto the table I almost threw up. I sat and endured the whole account looking down into my lap until we were allowed to leave.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have and never will, own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, and is reading my story making it my most successful one to date! **

Chapter four – The Red One

(No One P.O.V)

Harry walked into his common room to find it already full of whispering people. He stopped at the door.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue Potter?" the red head sneered. The boy in the door way swallowed uneasily.

"Who's big now Potter your plan backfired?" Another said in an Irish accent.

The boy began to back off. "That's it Potter run!" He ran up to his room and quickly dived onto his bed. Casting a locking charm on the curtains. He was supposed to be rooming with Ron, Seamus and Dean this year, now it looked unlikely. Harry Laid still on the bed, it felt odd to him too soft, too…itchy. He heard the door click and he stilled where he lay. Another breathe came near his bed he held still waiting for the insults. None came. After a while he drifted off into sleep.

(Ron P.O.V)

"Stupid Bastard thinks he rules the world!" The common room agreed we all crowded around the fire.

"Hey Ron! Why don't we boobie trap the room he's in!" People smirked as ideas were soon given forth. I thought he was my friend for four years. Now I know he was using me. Using me for his own cause. Bastard thinks he can do whatever he likes. He will get a lesson in what it's like to be on the end of all he dealt us.

"Hey Ron come share our room!" Neville and Carl said. Smirking I agreed. _I will never share with that dick again! _Curfew soon came round and we snuck out to Harry's door.

(Harry P.O.V)

I quickly woke up at six and looked around the room carefully. No one was there the beds hadn't even been touched. Sighing I knew this was going to be a long day and an even longer year. Stepping out of bed was my first mistake. My leg caught on a piece of string and before I could react I was soaked with Slytherin green slime. I could feel it sink into my pours and had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to get it off completely for a while. Taking steps toward the bathroom, I opened the already ajar door and ended up covered in bright pink feathers. They stuck to the slime and then I could feel the slime hardening and cementing to my body.

I could feel my eyes burning but I refused to cry. The bastards thought they could prank me and get away with it? I ran into the shower and thankfully the hot water got off most of it. The only problem now was that my skin was a Slytherin green colour.

Walking into the kitchens, after deciding that it wasn't worth it to go into the great hall, whilst green on the first day. Seeing Dobby, I asked for breakfast, which I soon wolfed down whilst talking to the despondent house elf. I then learnt that Dumbledore was being a bastard to the poor creature and all of the other elves too.

Soon I found myself wandering through the halls to the dungeons, I had potions first. Greeeaaaat…

The halls became cooler and I knew I was come closer to the labs. Bracing myself I walked into the class which was already half full. I quickly found a single desk right at the back. Smiling to myself, despite circumstances.

(Snape's P.O.V)

I stormed into the class and several of them moved away as I went to my desk. Waving my wand words appeared on the board. _Blood fate. _They all quickly wrote down the title. I looked around the room. Potter was not with his 'friends'. Looking to the opposite side I found him right at the back at a single desk. _What has gone wrong now? _The ingredients quickly followed onto the board then the instructions.

"_Scale of a basilisk, Claw of a falcon, Centaur blood, Human tears, powdered lacewing flies, Unicorn hair. Grind the Basilisk scale to a rough powder. Add to three measures of water over a medium heat. Let it simmer for two minutes then add five spoons of centaur blood stirring five times anti-clockwise. Grate the falcon claw and add in two measures when it is boiling at 150__⁰__. Let it go back down to a simmer and add in one measure of lace wing flies. Stir nine times clockwise then four times in a figure of eight. Finally add in four drops of human tears. Once it has simmered on 30__⁰__c for another five minutes wave you wand. It then brews for 1hr and a half." _The Students all furiously wrote down notes whilst listening to the board call out the instructions.

"Get out your cauldrons; you will be making this potion alone." They all stared around in disbelief. "And make it good, or else points WILL be deducted." Lucius sneered at the bumbling fools.

"I expect you to get on with it now! Professor Malfoy and I will be walking around the room." With that the students scuttled to the ingredients room. Well…all but one who hung back and waited. Harry Potter.

Harry didn't groan, and he didn't curse, and he didn't glare at me. He just closed his eyes. Almost as if he was waiting for something bad to happen.

Walking around the room I noticed Harry was concentrating quite hard on powdering the basilisk scale. Seems he can do it the correct way if he put his mind to it.

"Potter." He boy looked up from where he stood bent over his desk. "I suggest if you want your face in the caldron go lower." I knew this attitude was uncalled for. But the boy knew better than to argue.

"Yes, Professor." He said meekly.

As I went back to the front of the room I looked over at the boy. He seemed to look better today, ore filled out and less pale. He must be wearing some heavy glamour's. _Come to think of it he looked like this when he came off the train…How long has he been holding these up? _Shaking my head I began to walk around the room again, a few I could see were already going wrong when adding in the falcon claw. The fumes that came off from this made the room smell sweet. Sickly sweet. Someone began to cough. I ignored it and went back on my rounds of the room. That's when I heard a small voice.

"Professor…" It was almost a whisper, but in the almost-but-not-quite silent room it was rather loud. Many of the students tuned to where the voice came from. I quickly followed. When I stood three desks in front of Potters he looked up.

His hands, which were thin and gangly, were covered in blood where it was coming out of his mouth and blood tears began to run down his cheeks staining them. His eyes went black and I could see the glamour's beginning to dissolve.

"LUCIUS!" I called out he ran over to me. "Take charge! Get them all out of here! NOW!" Potter began to waver and then fall to the floor. Before I could think I ran forwards and caught the boy. He fell limp in my arms. Over the haze that had clouded my mind I could hear Lucius shouting.

"Out! EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Looking around I noticed him going to the floo and calling for madam Pomfrey.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have never will, thanks.**

**A/N: **_**Bold italics are internal monologue conversation between Lucius and Severus. **__Italics are just internal monologue. _

Chapter Five – Hospitalised Reasons

(Lucius P.O.V)

I looked up at Severus as he paced outside the curtain, behind which Potter lay with Madam Pomfrey checking him over.

"What is wrong with you Severus?" I asked, sighing in annoyance.

"I don't know." He growled out. "I care but I can't figure out why."

"You care?" I questioned incredulously.

"Don't start Lucius. Something is going on I just don't know what is." He ground out, obviously frustrated. I watched as he began to pace once more. _He almost at the point of running his hands through his hair. _I thought in amusement.

The double doors to the infirmary swung open and a figure in dark blue robes stormed into the room.

"What is wrong, Severus my boy?" Severus rounded on the headmaster.

"Wrong? _Wrong Albus!?_ Potter is now lying on that bed blood pouring out of his mouth and eyes!" He began, his voice ice cold eyes fixed on the old man.

"Ah, the Blood Fate potion?" Severus inclined his head. "I am sure it was a reaction to a school fight, after all it's all physical injuries…." Severus cut him off his black eyes cold and hard, piercing into the headmaster.

"SEVERE PHYSICAL INJURIES DUMBLEDORE!" Severus bellowed. "This was no school yard fight Albus and you know it! He was fine at the beginning of the lesson, and now he's laying in a hospital bed you fucking retarded git!"

"Severus…" I placed my hand on his shoulder despite my own raging emotions. "Calm down. This won't help Potter, and right now that is all that matters." Closing his eyes he took one deep breath.

"Severus my boy do you not remember what we spoke about?"

_(Flash back) _

_I sat in the corner of Dumbledore's office listening to him ramble on about the importance of ignoring Harry's supposed attention seeking._

"_Remember Severus, Harry is just like James, an attention seeker. His physical appearance is his own doing. He starves himself to make everyone believe that his relatives are abusing him. He also hits himself. I know this may come as a surprise but it is important to ignore all these signs and carry on as normal." I wanted nothing more than to raise my eyebrows at the old man. _

"_Yes Headmaster." _

'_**Do you believe any of this Lucius?' Severus voice shook me from my internal musings.**_

'_**No, why would anyone do this to themselves?'**_

'_**Well…He is always in the middle of something…We will see what happens this year.'**_

'_**Yes love.'**_

"_He has a lot of people wrapped around his little finger, but he has been fooling then all too long." He popped a lemon drop into his mouth._

"_Yes I dare say the brat has." Severus' voice was cold and unmoving. Spite engraved into every word._

"_Maybe we ought to give the press some more information?" I looked up shocked; the headmaster had been fuelling the papers…all these years…it's been him! _

"_Thank you Severus. Now my boy he will be there soon and you have yet to pick up those foul relatives of his." The old coot smiled and beckoned us both out._

_We both walked down the hall in complete silence._

"_Well my love, let's get going." He smiled weakly._

"_Yes lets…Lucius…Did you feel it?" I looked at him quizzically._

"_Feel Severus?" He nodded once. "Oh you mean this summer? Yes my love I did." With that I pulled the portkey out of my pocket and activated it. _

_(End of flash back) _

(Snape P.O.V)

I wanted to growl at Dumbledore. The fool was blind! No child would ever do this to himself.

"Lucius can you go make sure that the lab is safe?"

"Yes love." I felt his breath on my neck, and then his cool lips pressed to my skin.

"Thank you Lucius." Sighing I turned and faced Dumbledore.

"I suppose you want me to make sure the boy lives?" I kept my voice even and calm, betraying the raging emotions inside me.

"That is the most obvious. Just not…fully." It was then that I noticed there was a silencing bubble around us; everyone else was looking quizzically towards us.

"Severus! I need help!" Pomfrey called out. I rushed over to the curtains that shielded Potter from all others and carefully drew them aside. The boy was thrashing about on the bed, his arms were pinned by Poppy, but the rest of him moved around inhumanly. Now that the glamour was gone I could see the extent of Potters injuries. During a particularly violent round of thrashing his jumper rode up and I could see the expanse of his injuries, bruises that couldn't have been made by such small hands. Whole handprints of bruises, those were much too large to be of his own doing. He began to convulse again. His throat gave out an unhealthy gurgle. Poppy threw him on his stomach and blood came up dipping on the floor. She left the room as I held onto him, his spasms weakening.

From the other side of the curtain I could hear others talking and bottles being moved around. Poppy angled her way through the crowd until she got fed up.

"Everyone out, your presences here are stressing the poor boy and I need room to WORK!" Poppy gave the orders and everyone filed out last of all Dumbledore who looked back at me and nodded once.

"Poppy what's wrong?" I looked at the woman who looked stressed beyond compare.

"Severus…He's got spells on him, old spells ones I don't know about…Severus I don't think Potter here is who we think he is. He's hiding something." She began to uncork one of the bottles her hands shaking. I took the bottle from her and took out the cork. _Wait…_

"Poppy…what are you implying?"

"Well…I'm not completely sure, I have come up with…there are two main options. Either his magic is hiding who he truly is…or…someone or several people have spelled him from a young age." If not for my Slytherin composure I would probably have lost my eyebrows in my hairline. As it was my eyes only twitched.

"He may not be who we think?" She shook her head sadly she always had a soft spot for the boy. I looked over at the woman as I held Potter up tilting his head back so she could administer the various potions to him. One by one they slowly fed them to him, it must have taken hours from the cramp that had built up in Severus' muscles when he let the boy go. Sighing he pulled back the curtain to find Lucius asleep in a chair guarding the entrance to the hospital wing.

It took nearly two weeks for Harry to wake up, every night I would go down and help Poppy administer the potions. It was a Wednesday when the bond between me and Lucius became strained. He looked up at me and whimpered.

"They're here…" I looked at him my eyes wide. We both took in deep breathes but before we could follow the scent it was gone. The trail went cold. I began searching frantically looking around all the rooms looking for the delightful smell that had reached our senses.

(Lucius P.O.V)

I sighed and watched as the demons looked around the room sniffing everything he could. I closed my eyes. I felt him…He is here…Somewhere. A squeal made me jump and I looked around for danger my fangs on show. Severus then walked in with a jar smiling.

"I found some…" Lifting the jar to my nose I took a deep breath in. It was his scent, some of it got trapped…Hope…we have been given hope. Casting a sealing charm on the jar I took it from Severus and carefully placed it on the shelf in the light. A small silver aura came from the jar.

Then pain. Pain that tore through our skin. Pain that was etched deep into our souls. That was burning our blood, making it feel as though it was boiling. Both of us clasped our arms. It was obviously urgent. Pressing our wands to our arms we were transported to his house.

We stood and faced to see a handsome man who stood 6'7 tall; his eyes were a greyish colour and his hair jet black. I quickly shoved Severus behind me and drew out my wand.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Well, well. Lucius, Severus you joined me! I see the betrayal was fake…Both of you are still attached to me. Welcome my dearest friends we have much to talk about."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this story I will keep updating as much as possible. I hope you like it so far and please Review! It'll make my day : ) **

**AKA Gecko**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have never will, thanks.**

**A/N: Please welcome the one and only Tom Riddle! *puts my arm out as he enters clapping happily* **

Chapter six – The Walking Dead

Slowly I lowered my wand.

"My lord?" The man laughed. _Laughed!_

"Yes my friends, but please call me Tom." I shook the man's hand, Severus still cowering behind me.

"Severus I doubt he will bite." I watched as the man timidly took the others hand.

"Sorry my lord it has been a while." Severus bowed formally and Tom quickly took hold of his shoulder pulling him up.

"No my friends, we are equal. You are two of the few who have truly remained honest to me. I consider you both the highest ranking now. Many of the others…" He sighed sadly. "…Many of them have left. I put a spell on my mark and only allowed them who are faithful to feel it, you two are only the nineteenth and twentieth to arrive." Our lord looked devastated.

Once we had sorted out small problems, such as the spying conditions we made our way to a hall where everyone stood waiting.

"Welcome my loyal followers. All of you will have a…register of sorts. If you'd like to make a line." He sounded pleasant! People slowly milled around into a line and began to sign their name, age and title (if they had one). I signed both mine and Severus' who was in deep conversation with the Dar- Tom. Once everyone had signed they went back and took seats that were around the room. Looking down the list there was twenty five left. Many had given up on their lord return and now were no longer faithful to him.

"Everyone be seated!" His voice was commanding and a flare came from his wand, many found themselves now on the floor as a table and chairs appeared in the middle of the room. Once everyone had a seat at the new table where it was mostly round save for one edge which was straight where Tom myself and Severus sat. Pulling his chair out the man stood up and began to pace around the table pausing every now and then to touch someone's shoulder.

"Welcome, I have been returned to my body due to a ceremony last year which took place. As you all know I had a more…Snake-like appearance; however I found a spell which was on me, removing it made me look like this." He paused on his rounds of the table, and held a hand to his chest. He continued speaking his voice considerably lower than before. "Many of you may not know, but I did used to love. I loved and lost. I had a wife and a child but both were taken away from me driving me to insanity. During this period I created many horcruxes, parts of my soul spilt into an inanimate or occasionally an animate object." He began to walk once more. "During this ceremony I re-joined five parts of my soul. These parts of my soul, I had six or so I thought, are now back in me, my sanity has also come back. However like I said I thought I had six, however I still feel one other one is missing, and I do not know how I created it or what it is attached to." He came back to his seat and sat down. "That is all you need to know my friends for the less you know, the less others have to harm you with. As for ranking we will sort that by duels."

(Neville P.O.V)

Two weeks and all anyone had been talking about was Harry. No one liked him anymore and those that did were all battered down until they gave in.

"Oi! Nev, Harry gets out tonight go pick him up for us. We'll trap this place." I nodded at the ginger who smiled slyly. "Don't forget to play nice."

"Ha! Nice to that bastard! Fuck as if! Time to play Ron, eh? Time to play." I walked out the room with a small swing in my step.

_Fucking idiots…All Harry ever did was save you. That was all he ever did… _I stopped outside the hospital wing ad slowly opened the door. It creaked as the hinges moved. I took one step inside and then another. The place was dead to the world. No sound was made. Until…

"NOOOO!" The scream broke through the silence. "Momma!" The voice was undeniably Harry. A flurry to my left made me spin around. Snape and Malfoy stood at the door both of them breathing heavily.

"Move fool!" One growled, which I could not decipher. They both went to his bed. Madam Pomfrey already stood at his side. Ma'am picked him up and held back his head as Severus administered potions. Malfoy stood nearby holding a box and pulling out potions handing then to Severus and taking back empty vials. It was soon over and the two professors left quickly.

"Neville! Hello, here to pick up Harry?" I nodded once too lost for words. "Well then love he's awake now, let him get dressed then he is free to go." She smiled warmly and I sat in a chair near the door.

"Thank you." The words came out as a horse whisper.

"Nev. How you mate?" Harry stood before me. I jumped slightly in surprise he looked a lot better now. _I wonder if he knows I'm on his side?_ Smiling I stood up.

"Okay ta, come on I'm gonna walk you home."

"Hahaa okay. So what's Gryffindor like now?" I smiled at him, as we began to talk as we walked.

"Well same old really, not much change."

(Harry P.O.V)

_Is Neville the only friend I have left? He says no one has changed…Are they all hiding it from him? Maybe he is too innocent to see…_

"Harry we're here…" _Is that…dread in his voice?_

"Ta mate I best go in by myself you know what they're like." Stepping away from him I went into the common room.

It was pitch black. Not even the fire was alight. _Something is wrong…Really wrong. _I looked behind me, the door glowed a green colour. I quickly stepped back from it. And it was the biggest mistake yet. I stepped right onto a rope which pulled down a bowlful of water on top of me. Sighing I turned around and was faced with a punching fist. It connected with my nose which snapped cleanly. _At least that's something. _My arms went out in the air around me looking for something to grab. Once it had connected with something I grabbed on for dear life. I began seeing swirls before my eyes. Voices came close to me. Looking up I looked at what… _Or more importantly who… _I had grabbed.

"Herm…" I whispered my voice choked. She smiled, a grin spreading across her face.

"You filthy slut! Get your hands off her." I immediately retreated, a haze crossing my vision. "You should never have been born! We all would have been better off without you…You our saviour? My arse are you." A hand grabbed my hair and yanked back. Revealing my throat to them all.

"Please…I will do anything…" I begged. I begged the person who I once thought as, as a brother.

"You're a slut aren't you Harry? Dumbledore told us…Told us EVERYTHING!" Panicked I looked up and at the faces of several people only four understood…_ They know how weak I am…How I am my uncles slut, his slave, a meaningless slave who deserves to die. _

"Oh yes we know Harry…Tell us, do you miss it? Miss the feeling of being full every night?" Realisation dawned on the people's faces who didn't know. Several stepped back having their head disgusted. "You are a shame to the Potter name and too wizards." I drew in on myself making me smaller in front of the others. _What can I do now? I really have no friends they just used me…Like everyone else. They wanted the fame not the real me…Even Herm…She was the closest thing I had ever had to a mother…or sister. How could she do this?! _I began to claw at my skin making new marks appear.

"Tut, tut Harry. We can't have you hurting yourself. We need to get you to _his _office." Hermione stepped up beside me and pointed her wand at me. I looked at it going cross eyed with the effort. Before I knew what was happening a spell knocked me out from behind.

**A/N: Sorry it took longer to update got my exams coming up soon so writing is taking back lines just for two weeks. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have never will, thanks.**

**A/N: This chapter will have two scenes **

**Is to clear up the speculations and confusion surrounding Severus and Lucius. Hopefully this will make things a bit easier to understand.**

**Is to help you understand about Albus' views. **

**WARNINGS: SLASH BETWEEN LUCIUS AND SEVERUS.**

Chapter Seven – Black Eyes Meet Silver

(Lucius P.O.V)

The meeting had gone well with our Lord. Things had finally been cleared up and now we are starting over as a much smaller… _Dare I say kinder…?_ Organisation. Severus had run to the kitchen as soon as we got home an hour ago. I had not heard of him since. Silencing charms had been put up and a disillusionment charm as well. Giving in and allowing the man room to do what he liked I went to the sitting room to read a book by the fire.

The room I sat in is calming, the ceiling was white along with the walls but beams sectioned it giving it life. The carpet was a thick lush emerald green which you could sink into. The walls had several dark bookshelves which were lined with original copies of potion books from around the world. Some had only ever been skimmed across due to being Salazar's personal books and therefore in Parseltongue, something neither of us could understand. Severus still treasured them though. There was a desk that sat in the corner with candles above it each one almost melted down to the end the wax creating artwork from the wall. The desk it's self was stacked with books and papers for marking, ink stood in bottle the lids on. Three colours all shined in the light. The red casting a shadow on the wall.

Looking up at the smell of food I smiled as my demon walked in with a tray following behind him steam rising from the two bowls that were laden with food. A water jug and two tumblers and two wine glasses were also on the tray as well as wine.

_(Flashback)_

_Severus had asked me to his rooms for dinner that night. I said yes and gave into the compelling need to be near him. He knew of my…needs and…identity yet he was still a close friend to me. _

_As I stepped up to his door it suddenly swung open. I stepped in and called his name. No one answered so I called again. This time I saw him walking out of the kitchen a tray hovering beside him, he was smiling sheepishly. _

"_Severus…" The boy stood in front of me and blushed furiously. _

"_Lucius, please take a seat." _

_We sat and ate in comfortable silence every now and then I would comment on the food causing him to blush. _

"_Severus why did you ask me here tonight?" He looked up from his empty bowl. _

"_C-company…I wanted company." I raised my eyebrow and smirked knowing what I would be saying next._

"_Well Severus, I wanted to be more than company…you see…Vampires mate for life. And recently I think I have found mine." I saw the boy's face drop. _

"_Oh…I…see…maybe…I…bye…" He began to get up watched as he made way for the door he originally came in by. Moving fast I got up and spun him around so his back was to the wall just to the side. Moving my face down to his level I stared into his eyes. Fear was evident in his black eyes. I smiled lightly. _

"_Hello little Mate…" Just then his face lit up and I softly pressed my lips up against his._

_(End of flashback)_

Coming back to the present I looked up as he laid the table by the fire. I walked over pulling a chair out and sat down waiting.

"I remember the first dinner we had…It was a wondrous affair." A rare smile blessed his face and he kissed my lips hard. "…Maybe one day we will be sitting here with our third one."

"Maybe we will love." I took a forkful of food and placed it in my mouth. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. The taste was so…exquisite.

Nothing prepared me for what happened next.

One minute I was eating and the next a body was flying at me and wrestled me to the floor, biting at my ear and licking my neck. Hands were wondering over my body pressing firmly. Lips then met mine caressing them, eve move was as though it had been planned out thoroughly.

"Fucking noises! Why did you make them?" His voice as breathless as he began to rip my clothes from my body, I laid under him ridding him of his own clothing.

A growl left his lips and he became confused with the clothes. Grabbing his wand he swiped it in the air and suddenly I was naked…The warm air from the fire was going over in waves across my body giving it a slightly pink tint in the orange light.

(Severus P.O.V)

I felt his small hands fumbling hungrily at my belt and trousers and then pulling my underwear down to my knees reveal my manhood. I watched as he both visibly and audibly gasped when he felt how erect I was with both hands, frantically pulling and tugging on my trousers to get them lower, he took my penis in his hands and gave a slight pull causing me to lurch forward pressing into his taught stomach. Without realising I moved up his body till I sat on his chest my dick in line with his mouth. Still stroking my erection up and down with his hand I knelt and leant forward so the head was touching his lips. He understood what was happening, my penis was close to his face and rubbing across his cheek. I sensed the lustful grin pain my face whilst noticing that the realisation of where I expected my penis was going had dawned upon him. Sensing that he was about to mouth a protest, I lurched forward and eased my huge erection past his warm wet lips. Moaning as the warmth encased it I looked down at Lucius, he had his eyes closed using his hands to squeeze my arse and I slowly fucked his mouth. He moaned as I began to play with his nipples. Picking up pace I began to go deeper into his mouth until I hit his soft, warm throat.

(No one P.O.V)

_(Flash back)_

_The old man walked into St. Mungo's dressed in black and gold. The brightness in his icy eyes had dimmed in these past days, but now finally he could get what he wanted! The Riddle name would forever be tainted by insanity and the dark. He checked in with the receptionist and said he was a friend of the unfortunate woman, everyone knew who this 'unfortunate' woman was as the pregnancy had driven her insane. _

_He walked up several hallways until he came to room 1013 where the woman was. _

"_Hello Phinella, I am here to look after your child…" She was tied to the bed with leather straps across her. A baby slept in a cot beside her. An evil smirk spread across his face._

"_No…no! Not you! NOT YOU!" The old man took out his wand and cast a curse on her. Taking a deep breathe in she inhaled it. _

"_Tell them you want the child to go to me…For safe keeping." The woman called in a nurse and claimed what the man wanted. Papers were signed not ten minutes later entrusting the man with the new-born. "Thank you Phinella. I will take good care of your child." He man smirked as he left carrying the devils spawn. As soon as he got back to the carriage of the train he all but threw the child onto the couch opposite him. _

_Remembering the curse he cast on the woman he sent a note to her._

_The woman sat up on the bed looking for her child. He was gone. Her baby was gone._

_An owl flew in by the window which was open ajar and dropped a note on her bed. _

_It read:_

"_Phinella, _

_Kill yourself, this paper is poisoned take a corner and eat it. It will then self-destruct. _

_A.W.B.P.D"_

_The woman tore the paper and ate it swallowing quickly. She then began to cough and blood tainted her hands. She looked around all the curses and previous potions now had been neutralised. She screamed and coughed more her life blood now pouring out of her mouth, ears, eyes and nose. There was no stopping it. No going back anymore. She saw the paper and took one last look at it before she passed out and alarms began to sound. A white light flashed and it was the last thing she ever saw. _

_The man in the mean time was with the child on a doorstep waiting for the door to be answered. _


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS THAT ALL **

**GOES TO JK! **

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, sorry it's taken so long to write had my exams past two/three weeks! Anyway will be once more writing every day! : ) **

Chapter eight – The True Dark Side

(No One P.O.V)

"Molly dear, how much does he owe you this month?" The old man sat behind his desk with the glasses on the tip of his nose. The woman opposite him was plump and in a red dress which clashed terribly with her ginger hair.

"Well the brat didn't come to me this summer so I suppose it's around four thousand galleons." She sent a sneer to the boy who was slumped in the corner.

"Ah, well yes here you are…" He passed a slip of paper over to the woman with a crest on it. Smiling she tucked it away in her dress. "And you my dear Hermione?" Turning he faced a busy haired girl who stood by the pillar.

"Well if that is all please go and get the others." The man stood up and walked over to where the boy was slumped against the wall. His eyes glinted with madness. His face contorted into malice. He kicked the boy hard in the ribs.

"Wake up _boy_!" Coughing and hacking up his lungs the boy awoke. His eyes bleary and his vision awful for his glasses were across the room.

"Sir…what's…wh-" his words were cut off as the old man summoned a gag and blindfold. The boy began to struggle.

"Pathetic boy." With those two words the boy stopped all movement. "They told me you were a good _slave_." He went rigid. His chest began to move fast his breathes coming in small fast bursts. His heart visibly and audibly sped up. The old man noticed the boy's reactions and a malicious gleam crossed his face. "As if I'd touch you, you filthy whore." The boy still shook. His tired and thin body was showing. His skin seemed to grow ever more pale.

There was a rapt knock at the door.

"Come in!" The boy was now sat in a chair beside the old mans, but this chair was not for comfort. It was rigid and upright. The wood worn away and splintering. Some of them were already embedded in the boy's skin, bringing beads of blood up to the surface where they sat and glinted in the glowing candle light. The door swung open and there stood around ten people. The two females were back, as well as two other ginger; one male and one female. There were another two boys one with dark hair and was lanky, but well built and the other a little shorter but well fed and with a smile on his face. The four others were females, two were in red and gold uniform another in blue and the final one in yellow. Once they had all file in the old man closed and locked the door.

"Welcome back Molly and Hermione. Ronald, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Delia, Romilda and finally Luna, it's good to see you all again!" The others all bowed as he said their name. They took seats around the room, each one able to see the boy in the chair.

"If you wouldn't mind hurrying this along love, Arthur will be expecting me home soon." He oldest woman battered her eyelashes at the man who sat behind his desk.

"Of course. Well as you know, each of you, this _Chosen one_ is dark and needs to be kept an eye on." Several nodded. "Well I think it is about time I show you why and how he is dangerous. For your own safety I think it is time." As he stood so did the others joining in a circle. "He will stay knocked out but you will see…lasciare che si vede la verita del sangue. Per il breve tempo di invertire gli effetti di anni. Parte la trama di vedere vediamo! Verita del angue e ossa." The man began to chant, hissing the last part as it passed his lips. The others closed their eyes concentrating their magic on the old man.

Slowly the boy began to change; he became two or three inches taller, his body growing out of his clothes. His form however stayed very thin; in fact he looked worse than before. The ribs could be counted and played upon. Each one was dipping in. You could see where some had been broken and repaired by the small lump of bone where it was thicker than the original. His ribcage went under an inch and then smoothed out to his stomach which was taught and there was no bulge like a teen of his age should have. His skin although beautiful and pale showed every scar he had, they were all over, ever size and shape. Many of them ragged from healing on their own. His legs were longer and his hips were perfect. The little precious fat he had was stored on them making them look a little more normal. His arms were almost skin and bone yet his hands held a very feminine composure, his nails grew, each one an inch long that rounded off into small point at the tip. A you moved your gaze back up you noticed the boy's face. His cheekbones stood out more pronounced than before, his chin shaped as though by a master of art. His hair grew considerably it was almost to his knees. It turned a gold honey colour and then had streaks of grey in it. One of his eyes was open and you could see the piercing red they held. Almost the colour of blood. It was beautiful. And he was a sight to behold that was sure.

The old man walked up to him.

"This is who he really is. He is a freak." They all stared one girl with more interest than most. She smiled at the sight of him.

Then he began to change again this time you could hear as his bones moved around within him. Changing his form. Once again he grew. But this time his body changed even more. His hair began to shorten and formed all around his body. His hands turned to paws. Pads appearing of the tips of his fingers. With his nails slowly sinking in and turning into claws. His nose began to elongate and form a snout his nose went black and smaller. His jaw made a deafening crack as it settled once more. Is teeth had changed also. Two sharp canines had formed jutting out from his top jaw, setting n the sides of his lower which was parted slightly. His body was lithe yet thin. His eyes had rolled in the back of his head. His arms and legs…Well now four legs were still tied to the chair. His body had pulled the chair over and so he lay sprawled out on the floor some of the ties having come loose. His skin was too big for his body and some hung loose around his legs the flesh that should have been there was none existent. All in all he was a sight to behold. And it was not the best one.

"This is what he truly is. Imagine the havoc and blood let he could cause if we let him know of his true identity." The old man sneered as he kicked the stomach of the feline. Turning away he faced the group. "We shall have no one know speak of this is that understood? Not one word shall be uttered from your mouth." The boy had changed back whilst the man was talking and now was beginning to come round.


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT WILL NOT WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER…To my dismay **

**A/N: Whoo! Next chapter! Please Review! All will accepted! Thank you all for reviewing and reading this! Thanks for all the support hope the story us going as you like it! **

Chapter nine – "Detention, Mr. Potter"

(Harry P.O.V)

"_Now Mr Potter, if you please cast the spell…"_ I heard the voice but could not register it, I was on my own track of thoughts. "MR. POTTER!" I jumped from my seat as McGonagall face came into view. "Mr. Potter would you be as so kind as too show us your animagus." I nodded once and stood up shaking, taking my place in front of the class.

Willing my body to stand still I closed my eyes, concentrating on the form of a stag I changed slowly. Pain shot through my back and I bit my lip hard to stay in this form. Once I saw McGonagall nod I let myself change back.

"You are excused Mr. Potter." I walked quietly out of the class and up to the astronomy tower whilst everyone else went to lunch.

I could see everything from here, the students played on the field running around. Some couples were walking holding hands. _Why couldn't I have that…_feeling a presence I closed my eyes and held on. Smiling I opened my eyes and looked down. My hands clenched around thin air as if just missing the fingers that were so close to my own…When I looked around no one was there. I was alone as always.

Twenty minutes before the bell I began to climb down. Potions was next class of the day, with Professors Snape and Malfoy…Oh the joy.

(Snape's P.O.V)

I sat silently in the class whilst Lucius meandered around in the cupboard to get ingredients for the lesson after lunch. A small knock came from the door.

"Come in!" I called, a small figure came in the room crouched in on its self. _Potter… _"Mr Potter, alone? Where are your sidekicks?" I saw the boy suddenly straighten up and the water that gleamed in his eyes making them a brighter green than ever before.

"Busy sir…Always busy." The boy folded back in his self and practically shuffled to the back of the room.

Lucius stuck his head out of the cupboard, as the students filed in.

"Mr Potter!" He boy jumped and quickly regained his posture. His back straight head down cast.

"Sorry Sir, I will not do it again." My eyes widened as I realised he must have been asleep. I shared a look with Lucius and he nodded. I turned on my best teacher voice.

"Detention Mr Potter!" I watched as the Gryffindor's snickered and the Slytherin's ignored them, some looked at him with pity, namely Draco. Shaking my head I began to teach them the theory of Veritaserum. Harry once more fell asleep propping himself up by one arm. I didn't disturb him again. There was something very wrong here and I was planning to find out.

The lesson carried on and I pretended to not notice and kept my back turned to him at all time. I could feel Lucius' gaze cutting into my back as he demonstrated the potion.

"Finally you add in the dry nettles and let it simmer for three hours!" Lucius washed off his hands as break was coming up.

The bell went and the students filed out. I walked to where Potter…No…Harry, sat. I shook his shoulder. To no avail. He was sound asleep. I shook it again and he scrambled off his chair falling backwards and hitting his head but he still continued to move away.

"Harry…" I spoke with tenderness I normally didn't let other hear or see. "Harry it's okay, look the other students are soon to come back. Once you've eaten dinner come here for your detention me and Lucius shall be waiting." He small boy looked up and nodded.

"Yes Sir." His voice was barely audible. Knowing that he would want to get up himself I walked away to the front of the class.

(Ron's P.O.V)

Harry was in the kitchens where he was getting dinner before detention with Snape. Looking around we could finally talk.

"So everyone, we all know that Harry is dangerous! I say that it is time we get him out of here! Out of our respectable Gryffindor!" The room applauded and I smirked. I was now their leader, and about time too! Harry was a good for nothing!

"Ron! What says we get a petition?" One of the girls next to me blushed as she spoke battering her eyelashes. _Oh yes you will do for tonight…_ I smiled and held out my hand to her.

"And your name is miss?"

"Delia Halfbrom." She smiled at getting the attention. "I had never liked him myself. Always after the limelight! Never let any of us innocents take it for once! I say good riddance!" She smiled and held my hand tightly as she spoke.

"Well said Delia. Is there anyone who disagrees?" The room went silent and you could hear a pin drop. "All those who agree?" An almighty rawr of 'yes' rang throughout the common room.

Smirking I still held onto Delia's hand and then took Hermione's with my other and raised them up. People wolf whistled and the party began.

(Lucius P.O.V)

It had barely gone six when Harry walked in.

"Mr Potter, have you not eaten?" The boy looked at the floor guiltily.

"I was not hungry sir…" I sighed and looked over at the boy. _How could he not be hungry he is skin and bones! _I smiled at the boy who sat at a desk and took out his quill.

"You will not need that Harry. Please follow us." Severus stood behind me his hands on my shoulder. Harry shook as he walked up to the desk. Taking a deep breathe I felt the air get stuck in my throat. Severus stroked my shoulder and I eased my breath out.

"Sir's where will be going?" He looked between us both.

"Our quarters Harry, we need to talk." The boys frame went rigid. "Harry…" The boy's eyes glazed over visibly and he stood stock still not moving as we both called his name.

"Harry please…" Severus went and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy screamed and ran. He hid under a desk. His frame was shaking violently. We both went and kneeled by the desk.

"Harry we are not going to hurt you…Harry please love come out." The boy looked up and his eyes were red. Red the colour of blood. The green was none existent. It shocked us both and we fell to the floor in a heap. He blinked and the green was back all of a sudden. Deep emerald shone with unshed tears.

"Come out please Harry…Please…" The boy looked at us both then sprang forward into Severus' arms curling up. Severus slowly placed his arms around Harry and rocked him gently as the boy cried.

(Snape's P.O.V)

It had been half an hour and the boy had just quieted.

"Harry, are you okay?" The boy looked up fear in his eyes, scrambling out of my arms he ran out of the room. I got up and quickly made my way to the door seeing the small figure already outside and still running.

**A/N: Hey! Just an answer to some reviews ;) **

**TLC – do not worry I could never make Luna horrible, she is a spy! :D **

**And all that ask "what is going on" Wait and see! **


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT WILL NOT WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER…Much to my dismay **

**A/N: Look! Look! I'm updating more! *winks* told you I would get into the swing of things again! And to those who say I need a Beta – sorry the friends I have who writes doesn't like this story and refuses to read it and the other is worse than me!**

Chapter ten – Lake Solitude

(Snape P.O.V)

We did not see Harry the rest of the week; he kept himself hidden except for classes. We both knew that there was far more to Harry then meet the eye. Yet to bring that up in conversation would arise more problems than necessary. Not even McGonagall had said anything.

(Harry P.O.V)

The week was finally over and the weekend stood ahead of me. I would be able to hide as much as I liked and not be missed.

Walking over to the lake I smiled as the giant squid took another bird for its prey. I sat down by the tree and began to mull over what had happened in Snape's classroom.

_He looked at me his face gentle and open, he appeared years younger as he crouched down to meet me. _

"_Harry we are not going to hurt you…Harry please lov-"_

The memory was sharply disrupted as I felt a wand held at my throat. I swallowed nervously.

"So here we are Harry, Ron sent us you see?" Shaking I looked to my side where two figures stood, towering over me. Seamus and Dean stood above me. Betrayal filled me I didn't notice when Seamus walked behind me and kicked the base of my spine. I lurched forwards by the sheer force of it. Rubbing the sore spot I hoped it would be quick.

A blow landed on my nose and it shattered once more, a howl ripped through throat and filled the air. I could hear them snickering and then high-fiving each other. In a moment of pure fury I grabbed Deans leg and pulled with all my strength putting him on the floor.

"Why, you filthy dog!" Seamus backhanded me across my face and I felt the blood rise in my cheeks. "You touched him!" Another hand went across my face and I saw Dean sit back up in the corner of my eye. I staggered to my feet and closed my eyes punching out my fist that connected with something. Seamus growled and pulled me in biting my shoulder hard, then yanked me forwards by my clothes and punched my stomach. He let go and I fell backwards my head hitting a root. A steel tipped boot connected with my ribs making me cough. _It tastes…Like copper…_ Another connected to my shoulder moving it out of place. The last thing I saw was Dean laughing as the darkness closed in on me.

(No one's P.O.V)

They continued to beat him and kick him when he fell down. Wrenching his shoulder back it fell into place with a resounding 'click'. The taller of the two stood on his hands and ground his foot don so that the boy's knuckles were bleeding. Standing back they admired their work. With one last kick to the boys cheek they turned away. Laughing they walked away leaving him as he roused slowly.

Time passed slowly as the boy woke up. It had got dark outside and the boy began to shiver in the cold night. Getting up he began to stumble to the castle. His injuries became too much and he fell back on his face. Losing his footing for the fifth time he gave up and began to use his arms to crawl back.

(Ron's P.O.V)

Just as we were finalising the petition form Dean and Seamus walked in. Their slightly ruffled sate and the fact they had blood on them confirmed that they had done what I asked.

"It is done, he was by the lake like Herm said." I smiled, my eyes glinting. Everything was in motion moving into place.

"Well then let's get this show on the road." Standing with the paper in hand I went to the desk that stood in the middle of the common room. People began to crowd around to see what was happening.

"My dear friends and fellow housemates! Today is the day that we shall see Harry Potter out of here for good! Does anyone here feel discredited for the events of last year?! How could Potter have won if it weren't for the help of us; of our house! And did he tell the papers this? No, did he fuck! He is selfish and self-centred. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and he NEVER shares the fame as it rightfully should be. He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me and my family. The idiot didn't know how to get through the gate to platform nine and three quarters, what's that all about? I mean it's not that difficult to run through a wall. And he is so much of an attention seeker that he has tried to tell us that he gets abused by his muggle relatives, like that's even believable. And Diggory! We all know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead so there is no way in the world that it was You-Know-Who was the one that killed Cedric. So then who could it have been? Well if no one else will say it I will: HARRY POTTER IS A MURDERER! And I won't allow him in this house for one more minute. So members of Gryffindor House, the House of the Lions, House of the Brave, choose wisely and sign the position to get rid of Potter. Now is the time." People began to sign the piece of paper that sat on the desk. Many offered condolences that they were blinded by Potter. Many said that they were too scared to say anything sooner and that we were their saviours. Different names soon filled the paper, each one a signature and year group. Hermione and I were the last two to sign it. Smiling she tucked it in her shirt.

"We shall be going to address the Headmaster straight away with this matter!" With that hand in hand Hermione, Delia and I began to the walk to the Eagle that guarded the stairs.

**A/N: I know it's not a very long chapter! But it is important! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: God damn I am fed up of these! I do not, have not, and never will own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: My beloved readers, Harry's torture (physically) is coming to an end! I do hope that the pervious chapters have not put you off of this story!**

Chapter Eleven – Midnight Walks

(Snape P.O.V)

The walks at midnight always helped when I need to clear my head. Normally it would be after a meeting with My Lord, but today it was what is going on with Potter. Everything seems wrong; it is obvious he is not the spoilt brat I used to think. He is ill beyond compare and still refuses to eat. He cowers at the sound of something going through the air, it's almost like he is feral. I have not trusted the headmaster for years, and now I have more of a reason to not trust him. No one could miss that much abuse of a child. The old fool must be hiding something else.

I walked round the next corridor and stopped dead still. They were here…The smell…So…Strong!I walked as fast as I could and rounded the next corner.

What I saw I never suspected.

The figure was half sprawled across the floor and half curled up. Their long, almost grey hair surrounded them in a pool. Blood, blood was everywhere. Matted deep into their hair and their body. The clothes were obviously too small for whoever it was for their ankles were coming out from their trousers. Their malnourished frame was evident if the wrists were anything to go by. I ran over to where they were on the floor.

Carefully I touched their shoulder, it got no reaction. Lifting up a wrist I got a groan in response.

"I need to move you, you need help…" I turned them over carefully. In front of me lay a boy…One with glasses like Harry, his eyes were shaped the same even if they weren't open…_Wait since when did I call him Harry!_ His jaw set was feminine reminding me of another…"Harry…" I whispered my voice breaking halfway.

"S-ss-sev." His whispers gasping, he opened his eyes. They were red. So very red. Wasting no more time I carefully lifted him into my arms, his hair cascaded everywhere and his eyes slid back shut. Realising time was of the essence I began to run careful not to move him too much.

Hissing the password the door slid open. I stalked into the lounge where Lucius sat.

"Back love? I wasn-" He looked up at me. "You…Where!?" I shook my head.

"Later love, he needs healing!" He nodded once and quickly changed the sofa into a bed where I laid Harry to rest. "We need blood replenishing potion and pain reliever the rest we can do by magic."

He ran off as I took out my wand and re-set his nose. Carefully healing each cut and taking away the bleeding behind each bruise he began to regain colour to his cheeks. Lucius soon returned. Tipping his head back Lucius pored the liquid into his mouth. It sat there and didn't go down so gently I began to stroke his throat. Bit by bit Harry swallowed the potions.

"Well Lucius this is going to be fun, what the hell are we going to tell the dark lord?" Lucius just shook his head.

"I have no idea, Harry isn't who we thought he is…" He looked over to where the boy lay "…He is beautiful Severus. Absolutely stunning." I murmured a response and looked at the sleeping body.

"I suppose we best talk to the lord. See what we can do." He murmured a response and went into deep thought.

Minutes passed slowly and then he jumped up startling me from where I sat my hand carefully washing Harry's long hair. My grip tightened around the hair draining out the water. Slowly I turned around to face him.

"Yes Lucius?"

"Yes!" He looked positively insane "what a time better than now!" He pressed the tip of his wand to the tattoo on his skin and mist began to come out from the fire place. Acting upon instinct I covered Harry and levitated him to another room.

(Voldemort P.O.V)

I could feel my mark burning, as I looked down I saw Lucius' name appear. Smiling I tapped it back and began to filter bit by bit through the fire place.

I soon arrived and stood in front of Severus and Lucius who were both dressed in shrivelled clothes and looking as though they had, had a rough night. The usual aristocracy was missing yet a small gleam of hope sat within their eyes.

"Hello, and what is it I am being called about for this time?" I raised a slender eyebrow at the two men.

"Our Lord, please take a seat." I smiled as Lucius spoke for the two men. "We have some urgent matters to discuss, concerning our mate." I smiled slowly, the two of them had been waiting a long time for their mate to come along.

"Ah yes, what of them? Have they been found?" Severus almost was jumping with excitement. His eyes glowed brighter.

"Yes! Yes! My lord he is beautiful!" Lucius laughed and covered Severus' mouth with his hand..

"Yes my lord we have. And as Severus says, he is beautiful. However that is not the reason I called you. We need to ask you a favour." Lucius always so formal.

"Ah yes, I thought as much."

"We ask that you do not attack the school for another month, so we can gain our Mates trust, Albus has been…Twisting things once again." I looked at the two and found no happiness in their eyes, just deep despair and guilt.

"I was always so bad to him…" He looked at the floor, distressed.

I looked upon the two of them, Severus was falling apart and Lucius was not fairing much better.

"I will halt all attacks for two months. If by the end of the first six weeks you have not told me who your mate is I will have to…Disband you…And you know what happens to those I disband." With a sorry smile I left the two to think upon what I had said.

(Severus P.O.V)

Once I saw that he was beginning to come round we stood by his side whispering words of comfort.

"You are safe Harry we promise. Lucius and I have you now."


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not and never have owned or claimed to own Harry Potter or any of the characters!**

**A/N: Newest chapter! Thank you for all the support and if you are reading this then thank you once more! And sorry took so long to update! Had a writer's block : ( **

Chapter twelve – Morning Sun

(Lucius P.O.V)

Harry never came round fully, so we simply took him to bed and carefully placed him in the middle. We carefully began to peel away his clothes. First off came his robe; that was torn and thick with mud, then a shirt that was far too baggy yet not long enough. Once that was off we both looked down at him.

"Lucius…His…His…Ribs!" Severus gasped as he looked down at the boy. "You can see each one…" Severus looked down at his side. "No…No…No!" He backed away shaking his head. I came round and looked at the pale boy. His skin was cut open many times, thin but deep lines. "Lucius! He's cut himself!" Severus looked devastated. I stared down at the young boy.

"Sev, maybe we should change him quickly and get into bed. Let us all rest then tomorrow we can sort this entire mess out." With what looked like tears in his eyes Severus pulled the rest of his clothes off.

I almost vomited at the sight. He had the word _FREAK_ carved into his skin; someone had written it then pulled off the skin in the middle to make sure there would be a permanent scar. We left on his boxers which seemed to be unscathed and got some of Sev's bed clothes to dress him in. Once he was dressed once more I carefully lifted him whilst Sev did a cleaning spell on the bed to rid it of the dirt.

We, Severus and I, took half an hour to decide whether we should sleep in the same bed as him. As it was we decided the latter. Climbing into bed with Harry we sandwiched him between us so we keep his small frame warm. I linked my hand in Sev's over Harry's hip and fell asleep with both of my mates here for the first time.

(No One P.O.V)

Sun slowly filtered through the small window at the top of the wall. It fell onto the boy's pale face making it heat up slowly. The rest of the room was tranquil beside the three sleeping forms on the bed, whose breathing were all in tune with one another.

(Harry P.O.V)

I could feel the sun on my face, smiling slightly I began to stretch when I remembered last night. Fear struck like an arrow from the dark. I let out an undignified squeal and looked to my sides. There lay Lucius Malfoy; the man who hates me. And Professor Severus Snape; the man who thinks I am my father. I realised there was no way out so I let my instincts take over. Curling up I rolled onto my left side and clutched at the man's robes before me. I began whispering _"please, don't let me go. Please don't let me go. Please…" _I repeated it over and over again. Hoping not to draw too much attention to myself. I closed my eyes tightly and held on for all things dear.

(Snapes P.O V)

"Please don't let me go. Please don't let me go. Please don't let me go. Please don't let me go. Please don't let me go. Please…" the words were being mumbled into my chest, I looked down and saw a small figure clutching to me. I looked up and saw Lucius also looking back at me. I stirred and I felt the figure that was clutching me stiffen.

"Harry…Harry we are here for you…"

"Please…I am so sorry…I…I…please…!" careful of my movements I wrapped him in my arms. Encasing his small shaking frame. As the seconds ticked passed I felt him slowly release his tense muscles. One by one he relaxed.

"Harry, we are here for you. We promise." He looked up at me, his face was almost pleading. His red eyes seemed dull and distant. I slowly, as not to scare him, bought my hand up to his face and laid it there. Ever so softly he pushed back onto it.

"Who…Who is behind me…" Biting his lip he then closed his eyes.

"Lucius, Harry, I am Lucius Malfoy. One of your mates." He shivered uncontrollably and I quickly encased him in my arms. Rocking him ever so slightly I sat up and pulled him into my lap. He curled up as small as he could get.

"Shh, Harry, shh, he is not here to hurt you. He is not bad Harry, trust me." Harry quickly sat up. He looked at the two of us. His face stricken with horror. Scrambling backwards he fell off the bed. There was a small thud as he hit the floor, but a more resounding crack as something snapped. He yelped and continued to scramble backwards. Seeing the desk, he half crawled half ran towards it and hid in the darkness it offered. All I could see was an ankle jutting out and red eyes in the dark. Lucius was biting into his lip making puncture marks.

I placed my hand on hi and climbed off of the bed. Making my intentions clear I moved over to the corner where Harry was. Once reaching where I was going I sat down on the floor. Pulling Lucius down we sat side by side. Both of us looked a bit of a mess, less intimidating.

"Harry, please…" Lucius' deep baritone voice held a softness very few ever saw. It made me smile slightly. "Please come out Harry…il mio amore." Harry looked at us both and moved forward a little. He then reached back and dragged his other leg forwards. Biting back a whimper he pulled it out and in front of him. The lower shin was red and very swollen. "Oh Harry…" Lucius watched the small boy. He crawled out slowly.

"You mean it?" His voice broke through the words as though he hadn't spoken in a while. "No hurting?" I smiled sadly.

"No hurting, Harry." He came out a little more. Once more having to pull his leg over. "Please let us fix that Harry…" With a small nod Lucius and I touched his leg and whispered a spell that would weave the bone together. He let out a small sigh.

_(Later that day, around 8pm)_

"Harry, you are our mate…Will you accept us?" He looked up.

"My own family?" We both nodded. "Yes I want family. You now my family." I smiled at him where he was curled up in Lucius' lap.

"We will do our best to keep you out of harm's way Harry, until we die." Lucius said softly.

"My very own…" He fell asleep with a big yawn against Lucius' chest.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not and never have owned or claimed to own Harry Potter or any of the characters!**

**A/N: things now tie together! :D I hope you like! And I am so sorry it took so long to update been busy and went on a small holiday! Anyway I hope this was worth the long wait. Please review! **

Chapter Thirteen – Both the Dark and Light

(Lucius P.O.V)

"All he all he ever wanted was a family Severus…That was all he ever wanted…" I looked across to my subordinate who was carefully brewing a potion for our precious. Our precious, Harry, was meanwhile lying in bed, sleeping peacefully.

"He has a family now love, he has us. Calm your nerves." He handed me a clear vial which I quickly downed. It tasted like mangos, but there was always the lingering after tastes that I didn't particularly like, but then again who would like the taste of toad slime?

As I sat watching Severus brew the latest potion a warm air began to fill my veins, making the blood slowly begin to boil under the surface. I could feel the skin moving on my arm bubbling in places, almost like the effects of polyjuice potion. Just when it began to recede a jab of ice hit in the centre of my arm digging in deep, twisting, severing the veins, stopping the blood flow, numbing the muscle into a ridged form, feeling as though it was ripping my skin apart. Then as quick as it came it receded, leaving my skin cold and muscle burn.

"He's…Calling!" Severus looked up quickly. The almost ran across the room and ran a hand over my arm, I almost screamed in pain. Visibly shook he pulled up his own sleeve.

"He…He never called me…Lucius he's found a way to modify it!" He began to pace the room shaking his head from side to side. Pausing in front of the fire he began to mumble incoherently.

"I must go. I will keep him in the dark about Harry, unless I must. Even then I will defend him with my life." I looked at him. "I promise." Taking hold of his shoulder once I gave it a small squeeze.

The whispered "I love you." followed me out to the apparition point.

Taking a deep breath I then pressed my wand to my forearm and let myself be pulled through, what felt like a small damp tunnel. Upon arriving I bent my knees steadying the landing. Quickly brushing off all the dirt I stood up and made my way through the house. Hallway after hallway of dark green tiles and black carpets, frame with no pictures and chandleries with wax hanging down where the candles which had once rested upon them now hung. Finally I came to my destination, a red and silver door.

I knocked twice and then stood outside. A voice sounded from within.

"Come in Lucius." I turned the handle and made my way into the room. "Lucius, my friend! Welcome! Welcome," he looked up from his desk where several piles of papers stood. "I have need of you, information…of sorts. Rumours, rumours that need to be solved."

"What rumours are these my lord?"

"That the whereabouts of a certain Mr. Potter is unknown and that his own house seems to fail him. So tell me Lucius, do you know about this?" I swallowed uneasily, taking a deep breath before having the courage to speak.

"Mr Potters whereabouts is unknown, and yes his house is failing him, I believe they have partitioned for a move of house." Saying no more than necessary I took the chair opposite him.

"Not all things are what we thought then Lucius, Mr Potter must be worse than me…" I steeled my teeth together in a tight grip. "He must be a horror to teach, an insolent child and one without any virtues. Obviously a spoilt brat from birth, tainted with riches, it seems his mind is a wonder of its own." Biting my tongue I kept back from lashing out to defend my mate. My submissive mate. "Why an earth he thinks he can defeat me, I have no clue. I knew the potter's where rich and arrogant but seriously, stupid rich kid. I'm surprised he hasn't latched onto some rich bitch yet." That was one step too far. I quickly stood from my chair. Knocking it over in the process.

"IT'S ALL LIES! HARRY IS A CARING YOUNG BOY! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM! HE WAS NEVER SPOILT! NEVER! YOU KNOW NOTHING. NOTHING!" Swiftly turning I made for the door.

"My, my, who would have thought, you mated to Potter." I could hear the small sneer. I turned to him my eyes cold and calculating.

"You know nothing. We have not mated. He is my mate, we are not mated." This took him back a step. He stood watching me.

"I thought your inner vampire…" I nodded once and turned opening the door when a whisper met my ears. "Show me."

"Please follow me then."

Walking to the gates of number four, Privet Drive, I let my mind wander as to what I could do to prove it to him. Just as I heard him come up behind me an idea came to mind; the magic of memories. They were always stronger when they were from the place they happened in, and by what Severus and I had managed to decipher a lot of it happened here.

"Alohomora!" The door swung open to reveal a tidy and sweet smelling house, but an air of unease and great sadness ran throughout. It was etched within the very fabric of the walls. It was magic, uncontrolled and calling desperately for help.

"I take it we shall both be doing this?" His voice was tight as he took a seat on the sofa in the room.

"Yes, I think we shall." Taking a seat opposite him I closed my eyes. The words rolled off my tongue as I went into a deeper trance.

_(Memories) _

"_Petunia darling, the filth is crying again." The woman came out from the kitchen and went into the cupboard under the stairs. When she opened it, it revealed a small child crying with its arms open. The child's face was red with tears streaming down it._

"_Stupid brat!" she slapped the child…No…Toddler across the face and stalked out to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle then slammed it down on a shelf just out of the child reach. "You can have it when you work for it." The child watched her with wide eyes. The door was once more closed, the child looked at the bottle and it came to him. He began to feed himself. _

_A boy stood on a stool and was stirring a pot of, what looked like, noodles. As he was cooking a woman walked him. Her face long like a horses would be. She stood over him sneering. _

"_Hurry up Brat." _

"_Yes aunt Petunia." He quickly took the pan over to the sink and drained off the water before adding a sauce and serving it on three plates. Taking over to where a table sat in the middle of the room. His stomach made a growling sound as he looked at the food. _

_The boy stood in the garden. It was snowing and dark. He wore no clothes other than a jumper that was too large. The boy looked no older than five but the two on lookers knew he was probably seven. As they looked down the snow below the boy was stained red. The boy shakily went to his knees and curled up on his side. They saw that the back of the shirt was clinging to his skin were the blood was coming from. _

Beating after beating memory flowed through both of their visions. They thought the worst of it was what they had seen yet what happened next they both were never prepared for.

_Harry was tied to the kitchen table his back up. A fat man was leaning over him with a knife in his hand slowly carving letters into his back then ripping the skin from the middle of it. Blood was pouring out of his back his whole body twitching. Looking at his face you could see the white of his eyes as his mouth was open in a silent scream. _

"_Please…i…beg…." A broken whisper came from the boy. But the man carried on. At some point Harry lost consciousness. And they were thrown out into another. _

"_I get to have you first is that understood?" The older man's voice came from behind the door. The two onlookers went into the room and saw him sat on the closed toilet seat as he unzipped his trousers. The boy's eyes went wide as older man pulled himself out of his boxers. His small hard red dick poked out. A twinkle in his eye as the boy visibly began to shake. Then boy began to get on his knees but the old man tutted and pulled him closer. "Oh no, not like that…" An evil smirk crossed his face as he lifted the boy into his lap. Harry was shaking violently as the man thrust into him without preparation. He howled in discomfort and pain as he was fully seated on the older man. The fat man moaned and took the small hips in his hands beginning to lift him up and drop him back down._

_The two onlookers looked on with shock. _

_After what felt like an eternity, to the two onlookers, it finished. The boy stood holding onto the bathroom sink. Blood began to seep down the boys legs, he had been ripped. His uncle smirked and dressed himself again. The small dick still covered in the boys blood. They were forced out but not before they noticed the old man putting a collar on the boy. _

(Great Hall – Dinner) (Dumbledore's P.O.V)

I smiled as I sat in the great hall watching all the students eat. With a flick of my wand the doors closed and everyone looked up. I stood up from where I sat and smiled down over my glasses.

"Tonight I have two very important messages. First of all, all N.E.W.T exams have been brought forwards a week due to unforeseen circumstances within the Ministry. Secondly; Harry please come up and join me." Many voices then started up. The small boy stood and walked up the steps to where I stood. Pointing at a spot beside me he complied and stood there. "There have been many problems within Gryffindor these few years, problems which have brought negative emotions into such a good hearted and, a normally, well worked house. These events must stop immediately so that the house can regain its once, unbeatable, pride and composure, no house deserves to suffer like the Gryffindors have had to. Many of the student in Gryffindor have realised this of late. Recently a petition has been signed." This caught this interest of all people in the hall. "This petition was brought to me and I agreed to let the action be carried forward." There was silence within the hall. I turned to face the boy who stood beside me, his face pale and drawn. "As from this moment on, you, Harry James Potter, are no longer in Gryffindor house of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The hall went into a deadly silence. Then a thump as Harry Potter fell beside me.


End file.
